hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Hallows' Eve
Introduction According to ancient tradition, the Halloween Spirit appears in the City on All Hallow's Eve. It's the Horseman of Samhain, and he protects the people and helps to prevent an invasion of spirits from the world of the dead. If the Halloween Spirit's order are followed to the letter, the holiday ends with a merry masquerade full of gifts and wonders. But will it happen that way this year? Stages Stage 1 Each year, the City chooses a new Steward to summon the Halloween Spirit. We need to find out their name and assemble the Steward's costume, and most importantly - to find the Samhain cat. Goal: Find the Samhain cat. Quests: # Locate # Locate # Locate # Locate # Locate # Assemble Reward: 50 coins Stage 2 The Halloween Spirit has given his first order. "Bring the leading couple of the masquerade." Their carnival costumes are hidden somewhere here in the Haunted Park. the costumes bear the names of the townspeople who have the honour of becoming the King and Queen of the masked ball. Goal: Find the costume of the King of the ball Quest: # Locate # Locate # Locate # Locate # Locate # Assemble Reward: Stage 3 The spirits of Dracula and his bride have inhabited the Detective and Juliette. Martha's fears came true - Valerie's prank angered the Halloween Spirit so much that he refused to help the townspeople and kept silent. The only way we can talk to Jack is through the Halloween Werewolves, his loyal servants. Goal: Learn Jack's story. Quest: # Locate # Locate # Locate # Locate # Locate # Assemble Reward: Stage 4 The Halloween Spirit has lost faith in people and the spirits are already invading the realm of the living. We need to convince Jack that people remember and honour the traditions of Halloween. Goal: Find the Book of Halloween Quests: # Find: Pumpkin in a Hat (Pumpkins to the Rescue) # Find Mummy Pumpkin (Egyptian Pumpkin) # Find Vampire Pumpkin (Bloodthirsty Pumpkin) # Find French Pumpkin (Another Pumpkin in a Hat) # Find Purple Pumpkin (Purple Pumpkin) # Assemble: "Pumpkins of the World" collection (Summon the Book of Halloween) (Book of Traditions) A scroll pops up saying Stage 5 Jack agreed to help the people, but the chain of events leading to the spirit invasion has already begun. In the depths of his castle, a spindle weaves a thread of anger and terror. Costumes made of such cloth are what allow the spirits to inhabit human beings. We need to find the "Threads of Positivity". Goal: Weave a cloth of joy and laughter Quest: # Find the Thread of Kindness (Good Triumphs) # Find the Thread of Laughter (The Best Medicine) # Find the Thread of Joy (Joy Over Sadness) # Find the Thread of Love (Nothing Without Love) # Find the Thread of Excitement (The Last Thread) # Assemble Threads of Positivity (Weave the cloth) (New Cloth) A scroll pops up saying Stage 6 The terrible costumes of anger and spite are no longer being made, but many of them have already made their way into the townsfolk's homes and could be put on at any moment. As soon as they are, spirits will inhabit the bodies of their wearers. We need to reverse the magic that led to the spirits taking over their bodies just like the Detective and Juliette. Goal: Turn the Spirit Mirror. Quest: # Find the Skeleton Plushy (Cute Little Skeleton) # Find Frankenstein's Monster (Monsters Can Be Cute) # Find the Comical Spider (Happy Spider) # Find the Robodog (Barking Robot) # Find the Witch on a Broom (Which Witch) # Assemble the "Homemade Talismans" collection. (Turn the Mirror) (Saving Friends) Conclusion The people have faith in all that's good and light, and their respect of the traditions of Samhain helped save my friends from the world of the dead and prevent an invasion of spirits into the City. The Halloween Spirit is disappearing into the mist of the world beyond the veil, and the townspeople hope he'll return next year. As a reward, Jack has left us a unique artifact. It's yours now.Category:Cases